Little Things
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris works at a coffee shop and hates it. PJ goes to the coffee shop twice a week. Chris and PJ start talking and eventually hang out.


Chris Kendall absolutely hated working at the coffee shop. He didn't even remember why he wanted to work in the coffee shop in the first place. It was just plain boring and the customers were rather rude even when he was nice to them. But Chris needed a job apart from Youtube that would help pay for the rent.

If there was one reason why he did love working at the coffee shop, then it was because of a very special boy…A boy that always came to the coffee shop every Tuesday and Thursday's. His name was PJ Liguori.

Chris didn't know what it was about him. He just found him very attractive. He seemed smart and funny and he definitely had one of the best smiles that Chris had ever seen. Chris also loved PJ's eyes. It was the littlest things about PJ. Chris just loved everything about him yet they had only talked a few times. Sometimes Chris would get to talk to him on his lunch break. They would usually get to chat for 15 minutes before Chris had to go back to work.

Chris sighed as he walked into the coffee shop. He was definitely late and he knew that he would get yelled at by the manager later. Chris looked up as he walked into the coffee shop. No sign of PJ yet. It was Tuesday so Chris hoped that he would come in for his usual coffee. Chris could use some cheering up.

An hour quickly passed. There was no sign of PJ yet. Chris was growing bored. It was only 12 o' clock. Chris wouldn't be able to leave for another four more hours. Chris was standing behind the counter. He pulled out his phone, but as soon as he did PJ walked in.

"Hey." Chris looked up and smiled when he saw PJ.

"Hey." He said. "The usual?" He asked. PJ nodded.

"Could I get it to go please?" He asked. Chris frowned.

"You're not staying today?" He asked. PJ shook his head.

"I can't. I'm busy filming today." He said. He sighed. "Busy day for me." He said.

"What are you filming for? If you don't mind me asking." Chris said.

"It sounds lame but I have a Youtube channel." PJ said.

"That's not lame at all. In fact, I have a Youtube channel." Chris said. PJ smiled.

"Really?" He asked. "What's your channel? I'll subscribe and check out your videos." PJ said.

"Um…It's...It's crabstickz." Chris said. He blushed "Worst name ever." He said.

"No it's not." PJ said. Chris looked at him. "It's not as bad as kickthepj." He said. Chris laughed. "Wait, crabstickz?" Chris nodded. "That name actually sounds familiar." PJ said. "Are you friends with Dan and Phil?" He asked. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we hang out sometimes?" Chris said as he started making PJ's coffee.

"Aha. I've heard them talk about your videos sometimes! Good things...That is." PJ said.

"That's weird but kind of cool." Chris said. "Funny how we both know Dan and Phil and we're all Youtubers."

"Yeah." PJ said. "I wish I could stay longer." He said. "Can I give you my number?" PJ asked. Chris looked at him with shock but he slowly nodded. "I know we don't really know each other but I'd like to get to know you a little more...Outside of the coffee shop." PJ said. Chris smiled.

"Yeah, same here." Chris said. He was trying his best not to freak out. He'd wanted to ask PJ out for the longest of time now but he'd just been too scared to say anything. He handed PJ his phone. PJ pulled out his phone and then handed it to Chris. They exchanged number. PJ paid for his coffee.

"See you later." PJ said. He gave Chris one last smile before he walked out of the coffee shop.

"Bye!" Chris called after PJ. "Oh my God." Chris said. "Now I can freak out." He said. He took a deep breath.

It was later on that night. Chris was sitting on the couch in his living room. He was trying to plan out his next video as he hadn't uploaded a new video in two weeks. Chris decided to pull out his phone and he saw that he had a text from PJ. His heart was pounding. He finally opened the text.

_Hey, it's PJ. Sorry if I'm bothering you but do you wanna hang out sometime? Outside the coffee shop? X_

Chris smiled as he read the text. He took a deep breath before replying.

_Hey! Yeah, I would love to hang out. That would be awesome. Just tell me when and where! x_

It was finally the day. The day Chris has been waiting for all week. He was finally going on his "date" with PJ. Chris had never been this excited for a date before. He really liked PJ and he really wanted to get to know him. He was just afraid that he would somehow screw everything up.

"I'm scared." Chris said nervously. "What if I say something stupid and make him hate me forever?" Chris asked.

He was standing in his living room with his friend and fellow Youtuber, Dan Howell.

"PJ won't hate you." Dan said. He shook his head. "Trust me. If anything he'll just laugh and think of it as nothing." He said. "You'd have to do something pretty stupid to make PJ hate you." He said.

"Hello…This is me we're talking about! Do you know how many stupid things I've done? Have you not seen my videos?" Chris asked. Dan laughed.

"Oh, stop it. You'll do fine." Dan said. "Just be yourself." He said. "PJ seems to like you. He talks about you a lot." Chris's eyes went wide.

"Oh no don't tell me that. That'll make me more nervous!" Chris yelled. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like a 13 year old girl going on her first date." Dan said. Chris huffed.

They both looked up when the doorbell rang. Chris groaned. Dan smiled as he looked at him.

"I think that's him!" He said with excitement. "Now, go have fun and get yourself a man." He said. He pushed Chris towards the door. Chris looked back at him and glared at him. "Go!" Dan yelled. Chris rolled his eyes. He walked over to the door. He took a deep breath before he opened it. He looked up and smiled when he saw PJ. PJ looked at him and returned the smile immediately.

"Hey!" Chris said. They gave each other a friendly hug. "Ready to go?" Chris asked.

"Yup." PJ said. Chris walked onto the porch and shut the door.

"I watched some of your videos today." PJ said.

"Oh no." Chris said. PJ let out a laugh.

"No, don't worry, I liked them. You're really funny." PJ said. "I like that in a guy." Chris blushed.

"Oh well you know...I try." He said. They both laughed. "Okay, so I thought maybe we'd go see a movie or something and then head to dinner?" Chris suggested. "It sounds kinda boring but it could be fun." He said. He looked at PJ.

"Sounds good to me. I haven't been to the cinema in a while." PJ said.

"Yeah, me either." Chris said. "Should be fun." He said.

Chris and PJ were just now walking out of the cinema, they were even holding hands. Chris hadn't stopped smiling all night. They barely even paid attention to the movie and paid more attention to each other instead.

"So, where to next?" PJ asked as they walked out of the cinema. He looked over at Chris and PJ.

"You know that pizza place from across the coffee shop?" Chris asked, looking back at PJ. PJ nodded and looked at him. "We could go there. I've been there a few times before. It's really good." Chris said.

"Alright. That sounds good to me." PJ said. Chris smiled. He started to walk again but PJ quickly pulled him back. Chris blinked a few times and looked over at him. "Chris, I really like you." PJ said. Chris blushed.

"Well, thanks…I really like you too." He said.

"Do you think by the end of tonight…We could be boyfriends?" PJ asked. Chris smiled even bigger.

"I would absolutely love that." He said. He bit his lip.

"Can I try something?" PJ asked nervously. Chris nodded. PJ gently wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and kissed him. Chris's eyes slowly fluttered shut as he kissed PJ back. They stood there for a few seconds, just kissing, before PJ finally pulled away. PJ took a deep breath. "That was a whole lot better than I imagined it would be." He said. Chris laughed. "Shall we go then?" PJ asked.

"Of course." Chris said. He wrapped his arm around PJ's waist and they continued walking.


End file.
